


[podfic] Sing

by BabelGhoti



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Foreshadowing, Inline with canon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: “Grantaire has always known the ending.” Optimism is for his friends. Grantaire has another motive.





	[podfic] Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045939) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 

**Fic**: Sing

**Author**: tastewithouttalent

**Read by**: BabelGhoti

**Length**: 3:11

**Bitrate**: 128 kbps

**File size**: 2,93 MB

**Music**: [Stage Stars - _One Day More (Accompaniment Backing Track)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/1grhenTvz6Szzn6w3cqHsx?si=JgKdClh-SMO3GQ2YyQk98A)

**Download**: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g0fmbrxysrvkjws/tastewithouttalent_-_Sing_%2528read_by_BabelGhoti%2529.mp3/file)

**Stream**: [here](https://clyp.it/oraddxto?token=5d11fb0f1f2a2f822385ad8ab73d9542)


End file.
